Un nuevo amor
by Perla dark
Summary: espero les guste la historia chicos
1. Chapter 1

hola amigos les e traido un nuevo fic bueno en realidad lo hizo mi mejor amiga y me pidio que lo subiera por que ella no podia bueno disfruten su primera parte de su fic

**Un nuevo amor**

-Todo es oscuridad, esta oscuridad me facina el amor es una basura solo lo veo como una perdida de tiempo una forma de solo romperle el corazon a alguien es y por eso lo odio nadie sabe como es el amor en realidad solo piensan que puedes tener a las chicas que quieras pero no a mi no me lo volveran hacer-

Eso crees perla pero lo que debes saber es que debes superarlo

-A si y como quieres que lo supere tu solo me lo recuerdas solo para eso me servias conciencia solo me lo recuerdas y me haces sentir miserable-

No ese no es el punto perla mira tienes a tu amigo daniel o como le dicen trill puedes estar con el

-No no lo are ya dejame sola-

-Esta bien perla solo queria ayudarte pero mejor ya despierta-

Empezaba a amanecer los rayos de luz del sol iluminaban a rio de Janeiro, todos eran felices pero perla no después de que e rompieron el corazon ella no a volvido a hacer la misma alegre guacamaya que todos conocemos no era infeliz nada le gustaba solo le gustaba estar sola en su triste vida y a si comienza esta historia

-JA genial ya amanecio otro dia sin sentido alguno es lo que necesitaba y que are de seguro aburrime- dijo la muy sarcásticamente perla

Pero de pronto escucho unos aleteos que se acercaban a su nido era nada mas y nada menos que su amigo daniel o como le dicen trill

-hola perla como estas-pregunto trill muy alegre

-como crees que estoy-

-ooo lo siento solo me preocupa saber como estas por lo que haz pasado-

-ni me lo recuerdes daniel eso no lo quiero saber ya nunca ese macho me rompio el corazon y yo que lo amaba- perla piso sus alas en sus ojos secando sus lagrimas

-no te sientas a si perla-trill abraza a perla-ese macho solo fue un estupido no sabe de lo que se pierde tu eres linda ,cariñosa y amorosa que todos te aman puedes superarlo y olvidarte de esto-

-y dime como lo superaria-

-ven quiero enseñarte algo perla- trill salio del nido

-esta bien- perla salio junto a trill

-Bueno sigeme-

-y acaso tengo opcion-

-hay perla trato de hacerte sentir bien pero tu solo te enojas creo que mejor me voy-

-lo siento daniel no lo sabia perdoname es que es muy difícil para mi estos momentos-

-Esta bien perla lose yo tambien pase por eso pero no te preocupes creo que todos hemos pasado por algun momento a si pero yo te ayudare a superarlo-

-lo dices…. Enserio-

-Claro que si-

Daniel tomo del ala a perla y caminaron por la imensa selva de rio de Janeiro hasta llegar a lugar que daniel le dijo a perla que la llevaria

-bueno mientras caminamos quieres hablar de algo linda dijo perla-

-jeje pues de que hablamos dani- dijo perla sonriendo

-pues que te gusta hacer-

-bueno hay muchas cosas me gusta cantar, bailar, y otras cosas pero con este dolor que tengo en mi corazon ya no puedo hacer esas cosas- dijo perla desanimada

-perla mira debes de olvidar a ese tonto y comenzar una nueva vida-

-pero como-

-creo que a si perla- daniel abrazo a perla y le dio un beso en el pico

Ella se enojo a principio pero luego el beso la maravillo y continuo besando a daniel hasta que se separaron

-fue muy lindo- dijo perla muy sonrojada por el beso

-si tienes razon- daniel se puso igual que perla

-mira perla hay es-

-donde yo no veo nada-

-cierra tus ojos-

-esta bien- perla puso sus alas en sus ojos cubriendolos

-ahora no los habras hasta que te diga-

-bueno-

-sige mi voz- dijo daniel caminando

La llamaba mas y mas hasta que la gio a un lugar muy bello, en este lugar habia un hermoso lago pequeño, un campo de rosas alrededor del lago y una cascada, tambien habian muchos arboles con frutas muy ricas y maduras ero un lugar perfecto

-muy bien ahora habrelos-

Perla retiro sus alas de sus ojos y observo aquel hermoso lugar ya mencionado era muy hermoso esta muy impresionada

-wau este lugar es muy muy-

-hermoso-completo la frase trill

-si muy hermoso y para que me trajiste aquí-

-perla este lugar te lo queria enseñar desde hace mucho tiempo se que te gustan muchos las flores y los lagos y cascada a si que este lugar lo encontre para que tu y yo lo disfrutemos-

-Pero por que no me lo enseñaste antes-

-por que estabas con aquel sujeto y yo solo lo queria para ti y para mi para que la pasemos bien-

-aww enserio gracias dani- perla abrazo a daniel tierna y cariñosamente-eres el mejor-

-gracias perla tu tambien eres la mejor y quieres desayunar-

-Claro me encantaria-

-bien quedate aquí linda ire por la comida-dani empezo a volar para recoger la comida

-por que no me fije antes en dani el era quien estaba buscando es el amor de mi vida y eso que fui tan siga que no me fije en el pero ahora que estoy con el me doy cuenta de que recodar aquel tonto no me sirve de nada-

Pasaron 10 minutos y daniel regreso con mucha comida

-ven perla ya esta la comida-

-wau que bien se ve rica-

-lo esta ven come esto- dani todo un pequeño pedaso de mango y se lo dio en el pico a perla

-mmm que delicioso esta-

-lo se aquí hay muchos mango haci-

-gracias dani- perla miro a los ojos a dani

-bueno sigamos comiendo-

-si tienes razon-

Paso el tiempo y terminaron de comer ahora fueron al lago a darse una relajante ducha para distraerse pero fue un momento que duro varias horas por que en eso perla y dani compartieron miradas cariñosas y besos y abrazos entre ellos dos y a si llego el atardeser después de un excelente dia

-wau fue muy lindo este dia-

-si tienes razon perla-

-dani gracias por hacer esto por mi de verdad te lo agradezco mucho-

-sabes que aria cualquier cosas por ti lo sabes verdad-

-claro que lo se-perla se acuruco al lado de dani observando el magnifico atardecer

Tal parese que todo estaba bien perla en contro el amor de su vida al igual que dani pero todo era mas que perfecto ambos se amaban mucho era un nuevo capitulo en la vida de perla

El atardeser termino y perla quedo completamente dormida en el pecho de dani y el tambien se quedo dormido

Ya vez perla encontraste tu verdadero amor y olvidaste a aquel infeliz

-tienes razon este sera un nuevo capitulo para mi-

Ahora solo debes decirle lo que sientes y haci podran esta muy juntos

-si muy felices quiero estar a su lado para siempre amo a daniel mucho pero mucho asido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y me a ayudado mucho y yo que no me di cuenta de que el era el amor de mi vida-

Vez perla el es y sera tu unico y verdadero amor

-si-

Ahora descanza perlita mañana sera otro hermoso dia junto a tu verdadero amor quien sabe que sorpresas te aguerdaran para mañana

Tienes razon buenas noches conciencia

Descanza mi niñita linda mañana serasla mas feliz de todas las guacamayas azules del mundo y tambien debes saber linda no soy tu conciencia soy tu mama y después de que murir salvandote ahora vivo en tus sueños y espero que seas muy

-gracias mama eres la mejor y gracias por darme esta hermosa vida-

De nada perlita ahora descansa

-buenas noches- perla se queda profundamente dormida-

Tal parese que el sol vuelve a brillar para perla ya que encontro a su amor y conocio a su mama que pensaba que era su conciencia ahora a perla le esperan mas aventuras fantasticas junto a dani .

Este es el fin de la primera parte del fic de mi mejor amiga recuerden yo solo lo presento por que yo no lo escribi bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren saber de su creadora aquí esta su facebook

. .12?ref=tn_tnmn


	2. Chapter 2 el rencuentro

**bueno aqui esta la segunda parte de mi fic recuerde no le dejen las criticas a mi novio el solo esta presentando mi fic bueno dusfruten la segunda parte**

** Capitulo 2: el rencuentro **

otro dia empieza perla aun segia dormida al lado de dani ella aunque estaba dormida sonreia por que estaba al lado de su verdadero amor pero en este dia pasaran muchas cosas buenas

-oye perla ya es hora de que se levante mi niña bonita- dijo la mama de perla

-ya amanecio mama- dijo perla medio dormida

-claro que si perlita ya es hora de que abras tus lindos ojitos y pases un exelente dia con dani-dijo su mama muy alegre

-si tienes razon te quiero mama y por cierto buenos dias- perla abrio sus ojos lentamente, observo todo el lugar era muy hermoso y todavia recuerda lo que hizo ayer con dani como se divirtieron y comieron

-buen dia perlita- dijo dani muy feliz

-buen dia amor- perla le dio un gran beso a dani en el pico

-tienes hambre- pregunto dani muy sonrojado por el beso de perla

-si sera mejor que desayunemos-

-no no no quedate aqui acostada perla yo te traire el desayuno horita regreso- dani abrio sus alas y empezo a volar cerca de los arboles de nuez de brazil

-aawww me siento muy feliz gracias a dani espero decirle lo que siento por el cuando vuelva con la comida, yo lo amo debo decirselo es el ave de mi vida siii que lindo suena- dijo perla muy alegre

dani llego con muchas nuezes de brazil

-bueno aqui esta el desayuno perla- dani ofrecio una nuez de brazil a pelra

-o nuezes de brazil son mis favoritas-dijo perla tomando la nuez-como supiste que me gustan-

-pues pongo atencion en las cosas que te gustan mucho perla-dijo dani un poco sonrojado

-aww que tierno oye puedo decirte algo- dijo perla

-claro perla pasa algo-

-dani tu me gustas mucho me gustaba decirte dani blu me gusta como metratas te amo y quiero estar junto a ti por siempre me haces muy feliz y no quiero perder esto-dijo perla muy apenada y sonrojada

-wau perla es lo mismo que te queria decir yo tambien te amo y mucho desde el dia en que te conoci e querido decirtelo-dijo dani sonrojado

-de verdad entonces quieres se el ave de mi vida dani blu-dijo perla apenada

-me encantaria perlita- dani se acerco a perla y la abrazo cariñosamente y la beso en su pico asiendo que ambos guacamayos se sonrojasen

-wau eso fue-dijo perla retirandose del beso

-maravilloso- dijo dani rompiendo el abrazo

-si muy maravilloso- dijo perla muy feliz

-y te tengo una sorpresa perla- dijo dani

-enserio que es dani blu digo amor-

-primero desayunemos y te llevare a tu sorpresa mi pastelito azul- dijo dani muy sonrojado

-tienes razon desayunemos mi cielo-

ambos tomaron nuezes de brazil y empezaron a comerlas hasta que pasaron uno minutos y ambos guacamayos ya no podia comer mas

-vaya ya no puedo comer mas estoy llena- dijo perla sobando su estomago

-estoy igual que tu amor ya no puedo comer mas pero hay que descanzar un poco para despues ir a tu sorpresa- dijo dani levantandose

-si tienes razon amor- perla se levanto y se dirijio a la orilla del lago que estaba en ese lugar ya mencionado anteriormente y se sento metiendo al agua sus pies, el agua estaba tibia y a si le relajaba mas sus pies a perla

dani se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado asiendo lo mismo que perla, ella acuruco se acuruco al lado de dani para estar muy junto a el, perla sentia como las alas de dani blu la rodeaban abrazandola muy cariñosa y cuidadosamente

-y dime dani blu cual es esa sorpresa que me tienes-

-no puedo desirtela amor por que eso aruinaria la sorpresa-

-o cierto lo siento dani-

-no te preocupes perla es comun preguntar ademas se que te gustara mucho amor-

paso un ahora exactamente y ya estaban listos para irse

-bueno perlita sigeme-dani abrio sus alas y empezo avolar y perla lo segio

-esta lejos amor- pregunto perla muy curiosa

-no amor esta cercas de aqui no tardaremos- dijo dani

-wau ya quiero saber que es- dijo muy emocionada perla

pasaron 3 minutos y llegaron a una especie de entrada cubierta de flores rosas y amarillas

-bueno perla dame tu mano y cierra tus ojitos-

-o estabien- perla cierra sus ojos y le da su ala a dani

y entraron por la entrada cubierta de flores rosas y amarillas

-bueno ya puedes abrir tus lindos ojitos- dijo dani muy feliz

-wau que lindo lugar esta bello esta era la sorpresa amor- dijo perla muy alegre

-no se pone mejor- dijo dani

entre las ramas de los arboles empezaba a aterrizar muchos guacamayos spix azules

-wau es sorprendente los los encontramos- dijo perla muy sorprendida

-a si es y falta algo de la sorpresa-dijo dani

y de la oscuridad de un arbol se oyo una voz

-ya llegaste daniel-dijo una voz en la oscuridad

-claro puede salir eduardo-

de la oscuridad del arbol salio un guacamayo azul adulto y perla y el se acercaron

-no no lo puedo creer-dijo perla muy sorprendida

-e estabas bajo mi ala y ya no supe que paso-dijo eduardo muy sorprendido

-me llevaron los taladores habia mucho fuego y humo-dijo perla apunto de llorar

-pero estas aqui- dijo eduardo muy feliz

-si estoy aqui papi-perla abrazo a su papa muy feliz y empezo a llorar de la alegria -te extrañe mucho-

-tambien yo hija no puedo creer que estes aqui eres tan linda mirate eres ya una señorita- dijo eduardo observando muy feliz a su hija

-jeje-perla rio un poco y limpio una lagria que caia de su ojo

-tus ojos eres igual de linda que tu mama-dijo eduardo muy feliz y callendo de su ojo una lagrima de felicidad -no te imagino sola todo este tiempo que no estuve contigo-

-descuida papa no estube sola dani me encontro-dijo perla señalando a dani

-daniel tu la encontraste-dijo eduardo sorprendido

-asi es yo la encontre sabia que la extrañaba eduardo a si que la traje aqui-

-ven aqui daniel-dijo eduardo parandose firmemente

-o claro-dani se acerco a eduardo quedando enfrente de el

-me devolviste a mi hija ahora te voy a abrazar-eduardo abrazo muy fuerte a dani

-uuff no hay de que eduardo-dijo dani algo sofocado por el abrazo

-jeje-rio un poco mas perla por ver el abrazo que le da su padre a dani

-bueno escuchen todos mi hija a regresado-grito eduardo abrazando a dani y a perla

y empezaron a volar a ese magnifico lugar en donde estaban

-como veras perla hemos estado uyendo de los humanos que nos desplasan mas adentro a las selva pero encontramos este hermoso lugar en donde porfin podemos hechar raises y vivir en paz- dijo eduardo- salgan todos mi hija a regresado-

de los abujeros de los arboles y ramas aparesian muchos guacamayos azules y en una rama estaba sentada nada mas y nada menos que mimi que tenia lodo en los ojos y escucho la noticia

-escuche bien perlita regreso- dijo mimi quitandose el lodo de los ojos

segian volando hasta que llegaron a otro lugar donde perla escuhco una voz familiar

-perlita perlita-

-wau tia mimi eres tu- volteo perla y mimi la abrazo muy fuerte

-no puede ser perlita estas aqui sabia que volverias lo vi en el estiercol-dijo tia mimi feliz

eduardo y dani aterizaron a su lado

-oooye que tenemos aqui-pregunto mimi

-mimi el es daniel no se si lo recuerdes-dijo eduardo

mimi se lanzo abrazando a daniel-pero claro que me acuerdo de dani mirate ya eres todo un hombre-

-jeje ya mimi me apenas-

-jaja descuida dani pero tu encontraste a perla-pregunto mimi

-claro y pues ella y yo...-dijo dani pero no termino la frase

-son que-preguntaron mimi y eduardo

-somos novios- completo perla abrazando a dani

-que son que- eduardo y mimi se sorprendieron por escuchar eso

**bueno aqui se acaba la segunda parte de mi fic muy pronto subire la tercera parte de mi espero que les haya gustado aquí esta mi Facebook soy perla gunderson**

. .12


	3. Chapter 3 una noche de sorpresas

**hola amigos y amigas es hora de subir un nuevo capitulo a la historia un nuevo amor espero que les guste el capitulo tres disfruten de su lectura **

**capitulo 3: una linda noche de sorpresas**

-que son que- mimi y eduardo se sorprendieron por esa inesperada sorpresa

-somos novios- respondio perla algo ruborizada dandole un tierno beso a dani -ademas dani es el ave de mi vida-agrego perla

-pero eso es cierto mi querida hija ya encontro su verdadero amor- pregunto eduardo muy impactado

-si papi dani es mi vedadero amor-

eduardo miro a dani que estaba totalmente ruborizado

-daniel ven aqui- ordeno eduardo

-claro pasa algo eduardo- pregunto dani muy curioso

-espero que hagas muy feliz a mi pequeña hija y que siempre sean felices- dijo eduardo

-claro que la are feliz y estaremos felices eduardo- respondio dani -por cierto donde esta roberto-pregunto dani

-donde crees- respondio una voz que era nada mas y nada menos que roberto que estaba justo detras de dani

-ro...roberto eres tu-pregunto perla muy sorprendida

-vaya no lo puedo creer regresaste perla que bieeeeennnn- grito roberto muy emociondo

pero sonrio por lo que dijo roberto y abrazo a dani de su ala

-roberto te quiero presentar a mi querido novio el es daniel o como le digo de cariño dani blu- dijo perla abrazando a dani por completo

-daniel eres tu hermano- pregunto roberto muy asombrado

-claro que si roberto soy yo- respondio dani

-esperen hermanos ustedes son hermanos- pregunto perla algo curiosa

-bueno la verdad no somos mejores amigos y nos consideramos como hermanos- respondio roberto chocando su ala con la de dani

-calro hermanos de por vida- agrego dani

-wau que sorprendente pero como se conosieron- pregunto perla

-veras perla como yo tambien soy un guacamayo azul naci en esta tribu como tu y todos lo demas- respondio dani

-entonces quieres decir que tu perteneses aqui- agrego perla sorprendida

-correcto amor yo soy de aqui al igual que tu- dijo dani abrazando a perla

-asi es el estubo con roberto cuando eran niños se llevaban muy bien- agrego eduardo

-si ademas todo lo que sabemos lo aprendimos de eduardo- respondio dani y roberto

-pero mientras ellos esten aqui estaremos asalvo por que son los mejores- dijo eduardo sonriendo

-no eduardo tu eres el mejor-dijeron dani y roberto

-no ustedes son los mejores- volvio a decirlo eduardo

-no tu eres...-no pudieron terminar la frase por que mimi los interumpio

-ya entendimos los tres son los mejores ahora por que tu perla y dani van a descansar deben estar muy cansados por su viaje- dijo mimi

-bueno tienes razon tia mimi me siento muy cansada tu que dices amor- perla miro a dani con una mirada cariñosa

-claro amor hay que descansar pero en donde nos quedaremos-pregunto dani mientras observaba los arboles

-que tal si se quedan en mi nido- ofrecio roberto

-seguro que todos caberemos en el- pregunto perla algo curiosa

-claro vengan siganme- dijo roberto apunto de volar

-espera- grito perla -primero me despedire de tia mimi y mi papa- perla se acerco a su papa y le dio un beso- buenas noches papa-

-buenas noches cariño que descanses- dijo roberto sonriendo

perla se acerco a tia mimi y la abrazo -buenas noches tia mimi-

-buenas noches mi niña bonita descansa y no hagas nada malo con dani- susurro mimi y perla se ruborizo masibamente

-bueno nos debemos ir- dijo roberto abriendo de nuevo sus alas

-amor es hora de irnos a por cierto que pasen buena noche eduardo y mimi- dijo dani despidiendose

-adios daniel descansa muchacho-dijo tia mimi

-descansa daniel pasa buenas noches- dijo eduardo

-bueno vamonos- gritaron los tres guacamayos y salieron volando al nido de roberto

y en lo que volaban pudieron notar como todo se oscuredia lentamente ya que se acercaba la noche y unos 2 minutos despues llegaron al nido de roberto entraron lentamente y perla se sorprendio por lo grnde que era

-wau que grande y lindo nido- dijo perla sorprendida

-es el nido que hicimos tu y yo de ultimo momento verdad roberto-dijo dani

-claro recuerda que aqui pasabamos noches alegres con nuestras amigas y amigos- respondio roberto

-bueno es muy lindo- agrego perla

-bueno me debo ir esta noche are guardia que pasen buena noche chicos los veo mañana-dijo roberto saliendo de su nido

-bueno hay que descansa- sugerio dani mirando afuera del nido lo hermoso de ese lugar

-oye dani estamos solos que quieres hacer- dijo perla con una voz seductora abrazo cariñosamente a dani por la espalda haicendo que se ruborise

-pues este emmm- dani estaba tartamudeando por lo ruborizado que estaba

-jeje te vez adorable a si- dijo perla observando a dani todo ruborizado

dani no podia hablar por lo ruborizado que estaba y perla lo jalo mas adentro al nido acostandolo y perla se acosto a su lado rescostando su cabeza en su hombro y dani inclino su cabeza para que sus cabezas esten juntas

-dani quiero preguntarte algo- pregunto perla con una voz muy suave

-claro que quieres preguntarme-dijo dani quien ya abia recuperado la cordura por estar ruborizado masivamente a se rato

-a ti te gustaria ser padre-pregunto perla muy curiosa pero estaba atemorizada por la respuesta de dani

-bueno.. a mi... me encantaria ser padre y a ti te gustaria- pregunto dani y de nuevo se volvio a ruborizar por la pregunta de perla

-a mi me gustaria mucho ser madre y dime quisieras formar una familia conmigo- pregunto de nuevo perla observando a los ojos a dani

-me...me encantaria formar una familia contigo- dijo dani besando cariñosamente a perla en el pico

ese cariñoso beso hizo acelerar el ritmo de los corazones de ambos guacamayos y tambien logro que se ruborizaran masivamente

-wau que lindo beso-dijo perla observando a dani

-de verdad quieres hacer lo siguiente perla- dijo dani algo timido

-claro que si- dijo perla picaronamente

en esta noche ambos guacamayos se besaron ,abrazaron e hicieron lo que querian hacer perla y dani por fin cumpliran su sueño de convertirse en padres y pasaron varias horas haciendo ese ritual de amor entre ambos guacamayos

-wau dani me has hecho la guacamaya mas feliz del mundo-dijo perla debilmente por lo que hicieron -y muy pronto sere la mama mas feliz por ti te amo dani- agrego perla

-yo tambien te amo perla juro que te here muy feliz al igual que a nuestros futuros hijos-dijo dani debilmente y abrazando tiernamente a perla

finalmente perla y dani cumplieron lo que querian hacer muy pronto seran padres y seran muy felices pero aun tienen que pasar por muchas sorpresas buenas y malas esta historia apenas comienza pero no saben que blu estara muy pronto en ese lugar ya que el estara buscando a perla

**muy bien aqui termina la tercera parte de mi fic espero que les haya gustado**

**en el siguiente capitulo muchas sorpresas pasaran muy pronto lo actualizare me despido soy perla y espero leer muy pronto sus riviews y pues recuerden escriban mi nombre en sus riviews por que mi novio y yo no sabemos a quien se los dicen bueno espero que les haya gustado esta parte bye**


	4. Chapter 4 confesiones

**Hola amigos les e traido un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste mucho **

**capitulo 4: confesiones**

despues de que perla tuvo una maravillosa noche con dani, ya empezaba a amanecer en el amazonas y todos los dias los comenzaban tempranos

-ya esta amaneciendo sera mejor de que ya estemos listos- exclamo perla muy agotada

-si tienes razon los dias aqui los empezamos desde temprano amor- dijo dani dandole un tierno beso a perla -por cierto buenos dias- agrego dani

-buenos dias amor- dijo perla abrazando a dani y devolviendole el beso

-bueno ire por la comida tu quedate aqui mi presioso pastelito azul- dijo dani mirando a los ojos a perla y dandole otro beso

dani salio volando del nido a buscar unas nueces de brazil pero en el camino se encontro a roberto

-hola hermano- roberto saludo a dani -como amanecistes viejo- agrego roberto

-pues la verdad amaneci un poco cansado- respondio dani vostesando

-mmm por que acaso hiciste algo con perla en la noche- dijo roberto con voz burlona

-aaahhh si y se algo fantastico con perla anoche- dijo dani confesando

-wow tu si te dibiertes entonces tu y perla hicieron...- roberto no termino la frase por que dani le tapo el pico

-si hice lo que ivas a decir con perla pero no lo digas ella quiere formar una familia conmigo- respondio dani y quito su ala del pico de roberto

-entonces ustedes muy pronto seran padres- pregunto roberto

-exacto- contesto dani

-wau hermano felicidades por esas buenas noticias- exclamo roberto muy alegre

-jeje gracias hermano- dijo dani

-y por cierto que haces aqui que no deberias estar con tu perlita- pregunto roberto con voz burlona

-pues vine a buscar el desayuno para mi y para perla- contesto dani

-ooohhh ya veo bueno no te quito mas de tu tiempo que tengas una exelente mañana- dijo roberto marchandose

-gracias, bueno llevare unas cuantas- dani tomo unas cuantas nueces y salio volando de vuelta al nido

**pensamientos de dani**

no puede ser que le aiga dicho eso a roberto bueno es mi mejor amigo y hermano para que mentirle no es buena la mentira ademas si me gusto hacer el amor con perla wau no puedo creer que lo aiga hecho

pero eso no importa lo que me importa ahora es cuidarla por que muy pronto seremos padres y no quiero que le pase nada a perla si le pasara algo mi vida no tendria sentido alguno

bueno por ahora me consentrare en ser un buen esposo para perla

**fin de los pensamientos de dani**

por fin dani llego al nido con la comida al entrar a nido vio como perla se daba una ducha, dani se ruborizo por que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de perla pero ella lo miro

-quieres ducharte conmigo amor- dijo perla muy coqueta

dani miro a perla detenidamente y volo a su lado abrazandola

-necesitas ayuda amor- dpregunto dani ruborizado

-claro amor- perla alzo sus alas

en lo que perla alzo sus alas dani puso sus alas en la sintura limpiandola lentamente lo que perla le gusto sentir como las alas de dani la acariciaba pero perla miro a los ojos a dani y el se limpio muy rapido

-bueno creo que con eso basta amor hay que desayunar- sugirio perla secandose

-si tienes razon traje tu comida favorita perla- exclamo dani

-mmm que bien amor por eso te amo- perla le dio un beso a dani y se dirijio a donde dani dejo las nueces

dani volo a sia donde estaba perla, dani tomo una nuez y se la dio a perla gentilmente, ella la resivio con mucho cariño y mientras comian ella observaba a dani y despues de lo que hicieron anoche el amor que perla le tenia a dani iva creciendo mas y mas al igual que el amor que le tenia dani a perla iva creciendo

dani se dio cuenta de que perla lo veia cariñosamente

-pasa algo amor- pregunto dani muy curioso

-no amor no pasa nada solo que te amo y mucho no quiero perderte- exclamo perla

dani se acerco a perla abrazandola cariñosamente

-descuida amor no me pasara nada siempre estare aqui contigo y no me separare de ti en ningun momento te lo prometo- dijo dani muy tiernamente mientras veia a perla a los ojos

-aww lo dices enserio amor- preguntaba perla

-claro que si juro que te protejere hasta en el final de los tiempos- dijo dani abrazando a perla

ambos guacamayos se abrazaron muy tiernamente y siguieron desayunado en ese momento llego eduardo

-buenos dias perla, buenos dias daniel- saludo eduardo

-buenos dias papi- perla se lenvanto y le dio un beso a eduardo

-buenos dias eduardo- dijo dani saludando a eduardo

-estan listos para iniciar este dia- pregunto eduardo

-claro que pero antes papa puedo hablar contigo en privado-dijo perla mientras salia del nido

-si hija de que quieres hablar- pregunto eduardo muy curioso saliendo del nido con perla

-que dirias si estuviera embarazada- exclamo perla

-QUEEE acaso estas embarazada- pregunto eduardo muy sorprendido

-pues lo mas seguro es que si es que veras papa dani y yo bueno lo hicimos por que quiero formar una familia con el- respondio perla muy apenada

-wau bueno pues me alegro mucho por ti perla que quieras formar una familia con dani y pues siestas embarazada que alegria porque seria abuelo y estaria muy feliz- dijo eduardo muy feliz

-wau enserio gracias papa-perla abrazo a su papa felismente

-bueno ya no los interumpo mas que tengan un buen dia-dijo eduardo retirandose

-igualmente papa disfruta tu dia- dijo perla despidiendose y entro de nuevo al nido

-de que hablaban tu papa y tu amor- pregunto dani muy curioso

-pues le confese que estoy embarazada- respondio perla muy alegre

-enserio y que te dijo- dani estaba sorprendido

-pues estaba feliz por lanoticia y dijo que le gustaria ser abuelo- dijo perla muy feliz

-genial que alegria- dani abrazo a perla cariñosamente -bueno que tal si terminamos de desayunar- agrego dani

-si tienes razon sigamos desayunando- dijo perla

y siguieron desayunando y disfrutando de una hermosa mañana

* * *

**mientras tanto en la selva de rio de janeiro**

blu estaba buscando a perla por todos lados no sabia donde estaba no sabia nada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo lo unico que recuerda

**FLASHBACK**

despues de que blu habia salvado a perla y pasara un tiempo caminaban tranquilamente por la playa de rio, estaba amaneciendo y la brisa era algo fria se oia como las olas del mar eran tranquilas pero ese silencio lo rompio perla preguntando algo

-oye blu te puedo decir algo- dijo perla dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos

-claro pero espero que no sea decirme que me amas por que yo no te amo aceptalo no siento nada por ti perla- respondio muy friamente blu

-entonces no me amas- dijo perla apunto de llorar

-no perla no te amo yo amo a mi mejor amiga paulina la conozco desde que era un niño y aun la amo y aun ni se por que acepte vernir contigo aqui a la playa creo que mejor me voy- dijo blu y empezo a volar hacia la selva

perla solo lo vio alejarse, ella sintio un enorme dolor en su corazon por que se habia roto en miles de pedasos y ella se fue volando y llorando hacia un lugar desconosido

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-por que por que tuve que ser tan malo con perla- pensaba blu mientras volaba por todo la selva de rio

blu segia volando y volando por toda la selva pero no encontraba a perla hasta que se le ocurrio ir con rafael

-espero que rafael pueda ayudarme a encontrar a perla- pensaba blu mientras salia volando al nido de rafael

al cabo de unos minutos llego al nido de rafael y se encontro a eva afuera de su nido

-oye eva esta rafael- pregunto blu

-si esta en el nido- respondio eva -para que lo quieres-agrego eva

-necesito hablar con el es que no encuentro a perla por ningun lado- dijo blu

-espera perla no estaba contigo todo este tiempo- pregunto eva muy curioso

-no es que veras le dije que no la ama ase mucho tiempo y ahora me siento arrepentido de averle dicho que no la amaba- respondio blu

-pues no creo que sega aqui- exclamo eva

-por que lo dices-pregunto blu

-veras recuerdo que-

**FLASHBACK DE EVA**

iba caminando por la selva con tres de sus pequeños hijos los mas mayores que eran karen, marco y leo ellos eran muy traviesos aun pero en eso eva vio pasar a perla con otra ave igual ab lu solo que el tenia las plumas mas claras, los ojos verdes y estaba mas delgado que blu

-adonde ira perla- se preguntaba eva -bueno supongo que no debo entrometerme en sus asuntos

**FIN DES FLASHBACK**

-y eso es lo unico que recuerdo blu- respondio eva

-quien sera es guacamayo azul igual ami- se preguntaba blu

-pues no lo se pero acomparacion tuya el se veia mas guapo y fuerte a por cierto no tiene la misma voz que tu- dijo eva mientras habria sus alas para subir a su nido

-gracias por decirmelo-dijo sarcasticamente blu- pero no me puedes decir por donde sefueron o a donde iban-preguntaba blu

-pues pude escuchar algo dijeron que se dirijian al amazonas- respondio eva y subio a su nido y le dijo a rafael que lo buscaba blu

-wau blu es cierto todo eso que escuche-preguntaba rafael

-si rafael necesito que me ayudes a buscar a perla en el amazonas- respondio blu pidiendo ayuda

-espera dijiste el amazonas- pregunto rafael sorprendido

-si dijo eva que ella se habia ido con otro guacamayo azul al amazonas- exclamo blu

-bueno te ayudare a busarla amigo pero hay que ir por nico y pedro ellos tambien nos pueden ayudar- dijo rafael

-si tienes razon tu ve por ellos los espero en el centro de conservacion ambiental- exclamo blu

-bien hay te veremos-dijo rafael y salio volando en direccion al club de samba de nico y pedro mientras que blu se dirijia al centro de conservacion ambiental de rio

* * *

**mientras tanto en el club de samba**

rafael llego mas rapido de lo que suponia pero vio que las luces del club estaban apagadas, pero pudo ver que una de las puertas del club estaba abierta a si que se adentro al club

-nico, pedro estan aqui- dijo rafael pero no habia respuesta alguna

-vaya el club cuando esta a oscuras da miedo-pero en eso otra puerta del club se abrio y de hay salio nico con otra canaria llamada fani que era su novia

-oye nico- grito rafael

-rafi eres tu- nico ensendio las luces del club

-si soy yo hermano como has estado- preguntaba el tucan

-pues muy bien ya que estoy con fani- respondio nico abrazando a fani

-que bien a por cierto hola fani- saludaba el tucan a la canaria

-hola rafael- saludo fani

-bueno que haces aqui hermano hoy no hay fiestas-preguntaba nico

-veras necesito que tu y pedro vengan conmigo por que ayudaremos a blu a encontrar a perla- respondio rafael

-espera que perla no estaba con blu- nico esta extrañado por lo que dijo rafael

-no veras tuvieron una especie de pelea o algo haci- exclamo rafael

-bueno ayudare a buscar a perla quieres ir fani- pregunto nico a su novia

-no mejor me quedo con eva- respondio la canaria

- oh bueno esta bien seguro que estaras bien- dijo nico

-claro ustedes ayuden a blu- respondio fani

-bueno y donde esta pedro-preguntaba nico

-aqui estoy chicos-respondio pedro que bajaba del el techo

-que hacias haya arriba-preguntaba nico

-pues estaba viendo las estrellas hermano- respondio nico

-bueno vasta de charlas debemos irnos- dijo rafael

- si tienes razon vamonos- dijo pedro

-te extrañare fani- dijo nico que estaba siendo arastrado por pedro

-yo igual te extrañare amor-respondio fani

las tres aves salieron volando del club haci el centro de conservacion ambiental donde blu los estaria esperando para poder ir a busar a perla al amazonas

* * *

**mientras tanto en el centro de conservacion ambiental**

blu ya estaba listo para marcharse llevaba un gps en una cangurera para poder llegar al amazonas. el esperaba pasientemente a sus amigos para poder ir a buscar a perla

-espero que perla este bien- se preguntaba blu mientras aun segia recordando lo que le dijo a perla

en ese momento aparecieron sus amigos

-hola blu- saludaron nico y pedro

-no hay tiempo para saludarnos chicos debemos irnos-exclamo blu

en segida blu empezo a volar y sus amigos lo segian para a si poder ir al amazonas y encontrar a perla

* * *

**bueno aqui termina este capitulo de la historia un nuevo amor espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus riviews me despido su amiga perla**


	5. Chapter 5 recuerdos de dolor

**hola amigos e traido el siguiente capitulo de mi fic iba a subirlo antes pero estaba ocupada pero bueno aqui esta disfruten de su lectura**

**Capitulo 5: recuerdos de dolor remplazados por amor**

ya habia pasado mas de un dia en el que blu y sus amigos habian viajado al amazonas y al parecer llegaron mas rapido de lo que imaginaban

-bueno llegamos- exclamo blu

-exactamente en donde hemos llegado- preguntaba rafael aterrorizado por estar en el amazonas

-pues dice el gps que aqui es el amazonas entonces perla debe de estar cercas de aqui hay que buscarla- respondio blu guardando el gps en la cangurera

-estas seguro que perla esta aqui digo este lugar da miedo-dijo pedro

-si tienes razon este lugar no es seguro-agrego nico preocupado

-descuiden chicos estaremos bie...-blu no termino de hablar por que escucharon un sonido

-oh oh que fue eso- se preguntaba pedro y nico acercandose a rafael

-blu mejor vamonos de aqui- suplicaba rafael

-no tenemos que encontrar a perlaaaaa-gritaba blu por que una ave de color marron lo arrastraba adentrandose mas a la selva

cabe esperar que otras dos aves mas del mismo color arrastraban a nico a pedro y a rafael a mismo lugar de donde se llevaban a blu

* * *

**mientras tanto en el hogar de los guacamayos azules**

perla estaba volando felizmente por todo ese lugar maravilloso

-ahhh olvidaba que podia tener unos dias tan maravillosos aqui- dijo perla mientras olia las flores y las abrazaba

en eso llego dani detras de ella tapandole los ojos

-no se mueva preciosa o le dare un beso- decia dani jugeton

-jeje mejor me nuevo- respondio perla moviendose hacia dani

dani retiro sus alas de los ojos de perla

-entonces me movi cual era mi castigo-dijo perla coqueteandole a dani

-este es tu castigo cariño- dani le dio un lindo beso a perla

mientras ellos se besaban aparecio eduardo detras de ellos

-buenas dias- dijo eduardo

-oh hola papi-saludo perla a su papa

-hola perlita-saludo eduardo a su hija

-hola eduardo como esta-preguntaba dani

-hola daniel hoy queria hablar contigo sobre algo importante- respondio eduardo

-este claro de que quiere hablar señor- dijo dani algo preocupado

-te veo en los posos de lodo- dijo eduardo mientras se marchaba

-hiciste algo malo preguntaba perla

-no amor no e hecho nada malo- respondio dani

-bueno ve con papa yo estare con la tia mimi- dijo perla

-esta bien te veo mas tarde amor-dijo dani dandole un beso a perla

-diviertete con papa- dijo perla mientras se marchaba haci el nido de tia mimi

dani volo hacia los posos de lodo donde se encontraria eduardo, en eso dani llego a los posos de lodo donde estaba eduardo

-ya estoy aqui eduardo- exclamo dani

-bien mira lo que queria platicar es que hemos visto humanos cercas de la arbolera tenemos que estar alerta-dijo eduardo

-humanos genial lo que faltaba- exclamo dani

-ven vamos por aqui-dijo eduardo

dani y eduardo se dirijieron a otra parte del paraizo (asi llamaban ese lugar hermoso en donde vivian) en donde se encontraron con roberto y otras aves

-que hacemos aqui-preguntaba dani curioso

-veras unos de nuestros hombres encontraron unas aves que no son de aqui que estaban cercas de los humanos-exclamo eduardo

entre los arbustos salieron las aves de color marron arojando al suelo a blu y a sus amigos en eso blu saco un cubierto de su nabaja amenasando a las aves de color marron quienes pasaron por debajo de una cascada y se limpiaron el lodo que tenian como camuflaje

-quienes son ellos- pregunto eduardo

-no lo se señor pero estaban cercas de donde estaban los humanos- dijo uno de los colegas de eduardo

-QUEEEE- eduardo se enfurecio y se acerco a blu -quiene son-

-ah este- blu retrosedia aterrado

-ah no es una palabra de donde vienen y que hacen aqui- dijo eduardo aun mas furioso

-veras este estamos perdidos y estamos buescando a una guacamaya azul- dijo rafael quien estaba muy nervioso

-si este estoy buscando una guacamaya azul llamada perla- dijo blu mientras se levantaba

-que acaso dijiste perla- dijo eduardo sorprendido

en eso dani bajo a donde estaba eduardo

-que es lo que quieren-dani pregunto a eduardo

-ellos estan buscando a mi hija- dijo eduardo

-QUEEE-grito dani- y para que quieren encontrar a perla-agrego dani preguntandole a blu

-este veras me llamo blu y busco a perla por que ella es mi novia- respondio blu muy timido

-jajaja- dani se empezo a burlar de lo que dijo blu

-este dije algo chistoso- preguntaba blu

-si eso que dijiste de que perla es tu novia pero dejame decirte algo perla no es nada de ti por que ella es mi novia y muy pronto sera mi esposa-dijo dani abservando a blu

-espera es tu novia- preguntaba blu

-si ademas ella ya no te quiere volver a ver blu despues de lo que le hiciste- respondio dani muy enojado

-pero necesito hablar con ella-dijo blu muy sorpendido

-eduardo yo me voy no puedo soportar ver a este guacamayo te veo luego-dijo dani retirandose

-esta bien adios-dijo eduardo despidiendose -bueno pueden estar aqui son bienvenidos pero no salgan a donde estan los humanos-dijo eduardo retirandose junto con roberto y sus colegas

-no no puedo creer que perla me haya olvidado-dijo blu muy triste

-descuida blu hay que buscarla y puedras hablar con ella- dijo rafael muy sabiamente

-si tienes razon hay que buscarla-

* * *

**mientras tanto en el nido de tia mimi**

perla estaba charlando con su tia de cosas de como criar polluelos ya que muy pronto perla seria madre y queria estar preparada

-bueno eso es lo unico que tenia que decirte sobre criar pulluelos perla-dijo mimi mientras tomaba agua de una hoja

-gracias tia con esto estare preparada para ser una buena mama-dijo perla muy feliz

en eso dani llego al nido de mimi

-oh hola cariño te fue bien- perla se acerco a dani dandole un beso

-digamos que si-exclamo el

-paso algo malo amor-preguntaba perla

-quien crees que esta aqui- respondio dani

-este no lo se quien esta aqui- preguntaba perla

-es blu ese desgraciado esta aqui-dijo dani muy enojado

-no no es posible- dijo perla mientras esta impactada

mimi solo veia a los dos charlando y ni sabia de que hablaban

-como es que blu esta aqui-pensaba perla-bueno ni lo quiero ver ya nunca ese blu rompio mi corazon y ahora dani lo volvio a reponer no dejare que se me acerque- aun pensaba perla

-amor vamonos a nuestro nido-sugirio dani

-si tienes razon tia mimi me debo ir adios otro dia vendre- dijo perla mientras salia de su nido con dani

-cuidate perlita y no hagas cosas malas-grito mimi despidiendose

perla y dani volaron a su nido en donde estaban platicando sobre blu

-que are si blu me encuentra- pregunto perla

-solo ignoralo- dijo dani serio

-esta bien amor lo are aunque para que nos interesamos en el mejor hay que interesarnos de nuestro amor no crees- perla empezaba a masajear el pecho de dani haciendo que se ruborise

pero quien pensaba que en ese instante aparecio blu en la entrada del nido

-perla eres tu- dijo blu muy emocionado por ver a perla de nuevo

ella ni volteo a verla pero dijo algo que a blu no le agrado

-largate de aqui maldito infeliz- dijo perla sin voltear a ver a blu

-perla se lo que sientes se que te rompi el corazon con lo que te dije ase tiempo pero e venido a desculparme-dijo blu muy preocuado

-ja a disculparte no necesito tus disculpas no necesito verte no te necesito al unico que necesito en mi vida es a dani a quien amo- dijo perla mirando a blu con rabia

-entonces este es el fin- pregunto blu

-que acaso eres tonto ella dijo que no te quiere ver-dijo dani parandose enfrente de blu

-entiendo entonces me debo ir adios perla-dijo blu marchandose muy triste por lo que le dijo perla

-estas bien amor- pregunto dani a perla

-si amor estoy bien ya se fue y no quiero volver a verlo solo quiero verte a ti- respondio perla abrazando a dani muy cariñosamente

-ya tranquila perla estoy aqui y hay que olvidar que blu existe-dijo dani consolando a perla

perla abrazaba muy fuerte a dani y sus recuerdos de blu iban desapareciendo rapidamente sin ya recordar su nombre tal parese que blu ya no existe para perla, mientras olvidaba sus recuerdos el amor que tenia hacia dani crecio mucho mas como si esos recuerdos fueran remplazados por amor solo amor que te hacia dani

* * *

**aqui termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**riview riview ven el boton de abajo que dice riview bien dejen sus riviews para que puedan ayudarme a mejor mi historia**

**yo perla me despido bye amigos**


	6. Chapter 6 el desastre parte 1

**hola amigas y amigos fanaticos de rio hoy vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste **

**capitulo 6: el desastre parte 1**

no habia pasado mas que un dia de que blu habia llegado a la selva del amazonas y se encontrase con perla quien resulto que ya no lo amaba, asi pues blu no se a rendido y a tratado de re enamorar a perla de nuevo con nuezes y flores pero dani le impide acercarse a ella

-como voy a poder enamorar a perla si es guacamayo no me lo permite- preguntaba blu a sus amigos

-blu te dare un consejo- dijo pedro

-a si cual consejo- preguntaba blu

-rindete-

-QUE quieres que me de porvencido- decia blu sorprendido

-dije rindete pero darte porvencido tambien funciona-

-vaya ahora resulta que ni mis amigos me ayudan- decia blu

-bueno rafael y yo nunca dijimos que no te ayudariamos- dijo nico

-o cierto perdon chicos-

-no hay por que disculparse blu ademas para eso son los amigos- dijo rafael muy sabio

-bueno y cual...-nico no termino la frase por que escucho un ruido

-escucharon eso amigos-dijo rafael algo nervioso

-si pero de donde habra sido ese ruido- preguntaba blu

de la nada salieron muchos guacamayos azules volando muy rapido y en ellos se veia roberto quien estaba muy alterado

-algo malo debe estar pasando-decia blu- vamos vayamos a ver que pasa- agrego blu

y salio volando con sus amigos hacia la direccion de donde ivan volando las demas aves para ver que pasaba en eso una pluma blanca y negra calleron al suelo

-corran mientras puedan monton de aves inutiles jajajaja- decia nada mas y nada menos que pepillo quien estaba acompañado de un guacamayo color negro y tenia los ojos negros

-esas aves azules no seran de gran utilidad cuando las atrapemos y las vendamos al mercado negro-decia el guacamayo negro

-claro shadow seremos ricos pero primero hay que avisarle a marcel y a sus hombres que encontramos su escondite- exclamo pepillo

-bien pepillo vamonos- ordeno shadow

la cacatua y el guacamayo volaron al sitio donde se encontraban sus jefes para avisarles que encontraron el escondite de los guacamayos azules

* * *

**mientras tanto con eduardo y sus hombres**

estaban muy preocupados por que los contrabandistas habian encontrado el lugar en donde viven

-demonios tendremos que irnos de aqui avisen a todos nos vamos de aqui en 60 segundos- ordeno eduardo a sus hombres que avisaran a toda la manada

en eso llego perla y dani para pregunta que pasaba

-papi que esta pasando- preguntaba perla

-nos encontraron-

-quienes papa-

-los humanos nos han encontrado- dijo eduardo

-pero como eduardo como nos encontraron- preguntaba dani

-no lo se pero debemos irnos de aqui-

-si tienes razon- papa

en eso se oian muchos gritos y todos voltearon y habian muchos humanos con jaulas junto con dos aves

-e...esa cacatua la conozco-dijo perla aterrorizada

-que y quien es- preguntaba dani

-se...se llama pepillo el una vez me capturo y me utilizaba como carnada es un contrabandista- exclamo perla

y dani junto con eduardo voltearon a ver a la cacatua quien estaba con un guacamayo negro y dani habrio los ojos como platos

-que pasa daniel que tienes- preguntaba eduardo

-ese guacamayo negro yo lo conozco se llama shadow es un infeliz se aprovecha de las guacamayas y tambien es un contrabandista una vez tuve una pelea con el en rio de janeiro cuando buscaba a perla era fuerte pero no mucho pero mejor vamonos de aqui eduardo- exclamo dani

-bien llevate a mi hija lejos de aqui- ordeno eduardo

-claro eduardo-

-y daniel no permitas que le pase nada- agrego eduardo

-no dejare que le pase nada eduardo lo juro- exclamo dani

-bien cuidate mucho perlita te quiero mucho- dijo eduardo

-tu igual papa cuidate mucho tambien te quiero- dijo perla mientras abrazaba a su padre

-bien ahora salgan de aqui-

dani junto a perla volaron a una direccion desconocida para escapar de los contrabandistas mientras que eduardo le dijo a blu y a sus amigos que se fueran ya que todos estan en peligro pero resulto que blu y sus amigos fueron capturados por shadow quien era muy rapido y eduardo escapo con toda su manada

-miren que tenemos aqui un guacamayo azul, un tucan, un canario y cardenal- exclamo shadow

-buena captura shadow te felicito ahora ya tenemos 2 tucanes, 2 canarios, un cardenal y un guacamayo azul y no es cualquier guacamayo azul es quien aruino mis planes ase tiempo- respondio pepillo

-pero esperen 2 tucanes y 2 canarios aque se refieren- exclamo blu

-sorpresa ya veran ahora duerman- shadow le dio un golpe en la nuca a blu y a sus amigos desmayandolos y llevandolos a un helicoptero donde se encontraban las demas aves

blu empezaba a abrir los ojos y observo las demas jaulas

-oh no eva, fani y paulina las atraparon pero como- preguntaba blu mientras se levantaba

-pues dejame decirte que fue muy facil ellas estaban solas en rio de janeiro y bueno tuvimos la oportunidad de capturarlas- exclamo shadow

-pero por que haces esto-

-por que hago esto por venganza busco a una ave azul como tu llamado daniel-respondio shadow

-daniel lo conozco- dijo blu

-enserio bueno el se parese a esta ave color plateado- shadow quito una sabana de una jaula mostrando a un ave color plateado- esta ave se llama silver y conoze a una guacamaya azul llamada perla tu la conozes- agrego shadow preguntandole a blu

-si la conozco es la novia de daniel y muy pronto seran padres- dijo blu

-oh daniel tendra una familia entonces sera interesante acabar con perla y daniel antes de que tengan sus polluelos, bueno me retiro debo ir a buscarlos y no trates de hacer nada blu-exclamo shadow y salio volando a la selva de nuevo

tal parese que este guacamayo planea acabar con los sueños de perla y daniel pero sera capaz de hacerlo

* * *

**mientras tanto en algun lugar de la selva**

perla y daniel volaban muy rapido pero por que perla estaba embarazada no podia aguantar mucho

-estoy muy cansada- dijo perla deteniendose

-quieres que te carge amor- exclamo dani

-no no quiero que ser una carga para ti- dijo perla

-pero que cosas dices perla sabes que are cualquier cosa para evitar que te pase al...-daniel no termino la frase por que cayo al suelo y detras de el estaba shadow

-jajaja pobre tonto bueno señorita usted vendra conmigo- dijo shadow mientra se acercaba a perla

-no shadow dejala en paz- dijo daniel

-callate insecto- shadow le solto una patada a dani- ahora me la llevare- agrego y se puso detras de perla muy rapido que ella misma ni lo pudo ver y la todo de las alas con sus garras y se la llevo de vuelta al helicoptero

-nooooo perla- gritaba dani mientras veia alejarse shadow con perla

-dani por favor ayudame- gritaba perla

en eso dani recupero fuerzas y se levanto y empezo a volar detras de shadow pero el era muy rapido y dani como estaba aturdido por el golpe le costaba volar pero almenos pudo mantenerle el paso a shadow quien lo guio a un helicoptero de color negro

dani se oculto detras de una roca observando el helicoptero y observo que shadow metio a una jaula a perla y que a su lado habian mas jaulas que en ellas estaban blu y sus amigos junto con un guacamayo color plateado

-que les parese atraparon a blu y a sus amigos mmm esto no tiene buena pinta esto es malo- dijo dani mientras los observaba

pero observo que shadow salio del helicoptero dejandolo solo

-este es mi momento- dijo dani y volo hacia el helicoptero entrando en el y vio que perla estaba sentada y triste mirando hacia el suelo

-mi hermosa dama no debe de estar triste-dijo dani parandose enfrente de la jaula de perla

-dani eres tu estas bien- dijo perla muy alegre al ver el amor de su vida

-si estoy bien pero no puedo liberarte a ti y a las demas aves me quedera oculto aqui en esta sabana que esta al lado de tu jaula- exclamo dani metiendose adentro de la sabana

-ja vaya el amor de tu vida se escocnde que cobarde- exclamo blu

-mejor callate infeliz ni quien te quiera- dijo perla sentandose en una parte de la jaula donde dani se habia ocultado entre la sabana

-genial lo que faltaba y tu que guacamayo plateado tu quien eres- dijo blu

el guacamayo plateado voltea a ver a blu y lo miro

-yo me llamo silver y pero...- no termino silver por que vio a perla quien era su mejor amiga que queira mucho y amaba tanto

-pe...perla eres tu-dijo silver observando a perla

perla escucho que dijeron su nombre y volteo a ver a blu y a silver pero no le tomo importancia y siguio hablando con dani

-te digo algo silver horita ni le hables ella esta con su novio- exclamo blu sentandose en su jaula esperando que despertaran sus amigos

-mmm tienes razon y dime quien eres- preguntaba silver

-me llamo blu era antes el amor de la vida de perla pero la engañe- respondio blu

-la engañaste que clase de ave eres tu para hacerle eso a alguien- exclamo silver

-mira yo amaba alguien mas si amo a esa guacamaya que esta al lado de tu jaula- dijo blu señalando a paulina

paulina era una guacamaya color amarillo brillante ,sus ojo eran color verdes y tenia algo paresido con perla su mirada era radiante como la de perla

silver volteo a verla y vio que era muy linda al igual que perla pero eso no cambio nada silver sige amando a perla

-es ella se parese mucho a perla- exclamo silver

-si pero ella es mas linda- dijo blu

-quien perla-

-no silver ,paulina es mas linda-dijo blu

-no es cierto perla es mas linda y veras recuerdo que-

**FLASHBACK**

_Todo comienzo con una magnífica vista de la selva del Amazonas, Brasil. Es de día, y el sol ilumina todo con sus radiantes rayos de luz, que se deslizan con gracia entre la vegetación tan frondosa y atractiva a la vista. Los colores parecen invitar a bailar a las hermosas criaturas que en el bosque viven, viviendo en calma gracias a la protección que la nueva reserva les ha brindado. Han pasado meses desde el último conflicto que hubo con los taladores, y ahora el bosque rebosa paz, calma y felicidad. Oh, y por supuesto, se oyen canciones casi todo el día. Y sí, los humanos no suelen notarlo; para ellos son sólo graznidos que se pierden en lo profundo de la selva. Para los demás, son verdaderos rituales, odas a la felicidad y la tranquilidad en que se desenvuelven cada día. Guacamayos, tucanes, papagayos y otros, han afianzado vínculos e incluso se llevan mejor que antes. Felipe y Eduardo han conseguido, si bien no una "amistad", precisamente, bien podría decir que han aprendido a ser más… compañeros. Sí, aún tienen la mayor parte de las nueces de Brasil, pero han cedido una porción a Eduardo y su parvada, aún después de haberla ganado por derecho en la guerra contra los guacamayos azules. Una guerra bastante curiosa, si me preguntan (nunca pensé que una guerra pudiera, de hecho, ser divertida), pero después de todo, yo no soy parte del mismo cuento._

_ Y sí, entiendo que esto ya se haya vuelto un poco confuso. Me presento, yo soy silver. (Un guacamayo azull, pequeño, menudo, vuela con un ritmo irregular hacia la arboleda, casi tirando una sola nuez que lleva con gran esfuerzo, como si le pesara bastante) No, ese no soy yo. (A lo lejos, un guacamayo plateado vuela hacia el ocaso, luciendo su plumaje esperando poder pavonearse con el primero que se encuentre. Se ve muy seguro de sí mismo, sonriente, confiado.) Ya quisiera. De hecho, yo soy este. (Ahora ya pueden verme; un guacamayo no demasiado grande, pero no chiquito. Mis ojos son de un extraño tono, fusión de marrón claro y verde esmeralda. Mi plumaje se aprecia suave y brilla a la luz del sol, mientras observo toda la vida en la selva desde una rama muy alta. Y lo que es realmente curioso sobre mí, salta a la vista enseguida: mi plumaje es de un tono plateado brillante, con unas plumas que caen hacia atrás de mi cabeza casi como un peinado.) Hola, mi nombre es Silver, y quisiera contarles una historia. Antes de que se pregunten por qué mis plumas tienen este color, seré sincero y les diré enseguida que no tengo idea por qué. Así es, no conocí a mis padres, y cuando tuve lo que podrían llamar una familia, pronto me dejaron de lado por no poder quedarme con ellos en otra parvada. Y en este punto quiero ser claro: si bien Eduardo no me ha incluido en su parvada, me deja vivir cerca de ella y participar de vez en cuando en las actividades que llevan a cabo. Le soy muy agradecido por eso, pues me dio lo que con gusto llamo hogar, y la oportunidad de conocerla… bueno… a ella… **suspiro suave, soñadoramente**._

_Y hablando de ella, creo que es justo mencionar que la vida en la selva es maravillosa. Hay reglas, claro, pero no son como las de los humanos… aquí nadie te regaña si te diviertes mucho o si quieres pasear por todos lados durante el día, siempre que cumplas con tu cuota, claro. Somos aves, y como tales, tenemos que recolectar comida, especias, y abrigo de vez en cuando. Mientras cumplas tu cuota alimenticia, y ayudes a los demás, eres oficialmente uno más de la parvada. _

_No ha habido un solo mes en que yo no haya cumplido con mi parte, pero tengo claro que no soy como los demás. Sin embargo, eso no me importa; como dije antes, tengo un hogar, y compañeros que dentro de todo, me aprecian. Hay dificultades a veces, pero son pasajeras, y en definitiva, me parece que no tengo de qué quejarme. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que él llegó, y ella volvió._

_Oh, ella._

_Su nombre es Perla. Es una guacamaya azul… no, esperen. No es una. Es **la** guacamaya azul. Una chica bellísima, dulce, inteligente, sarcástica a veces, pero siempre sabe hacerte reír. Cada vez que sonríe, siento que mi día se ilumina; todo se vuelve más agradable y llevadero. Cuando estoy cerca de ella, siento que todos los problemas que pudiera tener van quedando atrás, como llevados por una brisa lejos de mí, sustituidos sólo por pensamientos llenos de felicidad y… bueno, amor. Perla es una chica sin igual, y pensarán por la forma en que hablo de ella, que soy alguien cercano a ella. La respuesta a esa pregunta es sí y no. Sí, soy en parte cercano a ella, pero no, porque no estoy ni la mitad de cerca de lo que quisiera…_

_(Se aprecia a una guacamaya de plumaje azul y ojos turquesa profundo, una hermosa flor en su cabeza complemente la belleza de un rostro de facciones finas, elegantes, suaves y femeninas. Su figura es muy atractiva también, y su sonrisa se aprecia radiante y perfecta. Al verla desde mi lugar, sonrío, pues ella está saliendo de su nido, suspirando larga y soñadoramente… sin embargo, pronto entrecierro los ojos, cambiando levemente mi expresión. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, está en brazos de un guacamayo azul de ojos verdes , y expresión divertida y algo la miro largamente, sonriendo con una mirada más bien triste.)_

_Como dije antes, es la avecita que te hace feliz sólo con sonreírte. Pero una vida en la selva del amazonas, que suele ser perfecta, no lo es en mi caso, por tres motivos: 1) Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Perla. 2) Ella ama a alguien más, un chico que yo quisiera odiar, pero no puedo… la hace feliz y la hace sonreír… y me prometí a mí mismo siempre velar por su felicidad. Y 3)…Soy su mejor amigo. _

_(Miro a los dos abrazarse, alzando yo el vuelo hacia lo más alto de otro árbol, desde el cual miro hacia el sol) _

_Oh, Perla, mi corazón quisiera darte desde el primer día que te vi  
Tus maravillosos ojos turquesa me hacen desfallecer  
Y es que sé que no me queda más que caer  
En este vacío que hay en mi corazón  
Lamento en lo profundo de mi ser no ser más que tu amigo  
Pero al mismo tiempo no quiero ser egoísta; sé que mereces lo mejor, y con él te ves tan feliz…  
¿Debería irme, dejar la parvada y buscar otra vida, lejos de ti?  
¿O debería cumplir mi promesa, y sonreírte día a día, buscando estar ahí para ti siempre que pueda ayudarte?  
Estas preguntas me las hago cada día en verdad, pero nunca tengo el valor (o la cobardía) de responderlas… y mientras tanto, aquí sigo, esperando… anhelando.  
Anhelando poder mirarte a los ojos y ver en ellos amor por mí, como yo te amo. Como lo he hecho por tanto tiempo.  
Es una triste realidad que no sé si podré combatir por siempre._

Pero mientras tanto, y hasta que no tenga una respuesta de mi corazón, adormilado de amor, aquí seguiré junto a ti siempre, velando porque estés feliz, porque estés bien, y porque nunca estés sola. Nunca quiero dejarte caer, y si nunca llegamos a estar juntos, tendré el consuelo de que cumplí la promesa que le hice a la chica que amo.

_A Perla, la guacamaya azul que me roba el corazón cada día que la veo. _

_(Sonrío de un modo dulce, abriendo mis alas y alzando el vuelo hacia la luz del sol, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando de la brisa.)_

¿Quién sabe? Quizás las cosas puedan cambiar para mí algún día. (Digo con una suave sonrisa, perdiéndome entre los rayos del sol que inundan la selva, sumiéndolo todo en paz una vez más)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-eso es lo que recuerdo todo este tiempo antes de ser capturado,todo este tiempo en el que conoci a eduardo a perla y todos- dijo silver

-wau si que estas profundamente enamorado de ella- exclamo blu con voz burlona

-bueno es la verdad estoy enamorado de ella pero es un amor imposible-dijo silver algo triste

* * *

**bueno aqui termina este capitulo recuerden dejar sus riviews para saber si les gusta me despido su amiga perla adios amigos **

**a por cierto a todos los que no tengan cuenta en fanfiction pueden hacerce una y pueden dejarme sus riviews hasta luego**


	7. Chapter 7 desastres parte 2

**hola amigas y amigos como estan espero que bien no pude subir pronto este capitulo por estar ocupada por la escuela pero aqui lo tienen disfrutenlo**

* * *

**capitulo 7: el desastre parte 2**

todo iva de mal en peor dani junto con perla y sus amigos han sido capturados por shadow y pepillo, mientras que todos estan en el helicoptero esperando a que alguien los ayude

-bueno no se ustedes pero esto ya aburrio-decia blu

-y que quieres que haga estamos encerrados en jaulas-exclamo silver

-mira yo aprendi a abrir jaulas nos sacare de aqui-

-wau enserio y por que no hiciste eso desde el principio- dijo silver molesto

-pues no se me habia ocurrido-respondio blu

-sera mejor que no lo hagan- dijo dani

-que y por que-preguntaba blu

-mira si te quieres meter en problemas hazlo pero seria mejor que esperaras a que estemos en el aire-exclamo dani

-en el aire a que te refieres daniel-

-mira cuando llegen esos malos y despegen esta cosa podre liberarlos y ya que estemos en el aire tenemos mayor posibilidad de escapar- respondio dani

-bueno esperaremos-exclamo blu fastidiado

en eso sus amigos empezaban a despertar de golpe

-auch mi cabeza me duele donde estoy- decia paulina mientras trataba de levantarse

-paulina por fin despiertas- grito blu de la emocion

-blu eres tu- paulina no podia visualizar nada por lo atontada que estaba

-si soy yo paulina por fin despiertas-decia blu

mientras que rafael, nico, pedro, eva y fani estaban igual por estar despertando no sabian donde estaban o por que estaban hay pero cuando todos se recuperaron dani les empezo a contar que habia pasado y el porque estaban en ese lugar

* * *

**mientras tanto en un lago muy profundo y oscuro de la selva del amazonas**

se encontraba flotando un guacamayo azul,con una tunica que le cubria el cuerpo, al lado de sus ojos tenia lineas color morado y sus ojos eran color rojo

-en la infinita oscuridad...donde la soledad y la desesperacion gobiernan...lo mas profundo de la selva del lugaren donde lo sagrado no se atreve a permanecer...un cementerio de avez.-pensaba el guacamayo azul mientras flotaba en lo mas profundo del lago

-Que es esta increible y enorme energia- se pregunta el guacamayo azul

de repente empezaba a abrir los ojos y pudo visualizar una luz de color blanca que se acercaba a el

-Que- de inmediato el guacamayo azul reacciono y pudo ponerse en posicion de ataque

de esa extraña luz de color blanco salia una risa malvada, y esta luz al acercarse a el se formo un rostro de un ave blanca

-MALDITO- dijo el guacamayo azul

y de esa luz blanca salieron dos manos de grandes que rodiaron al guacamayo y lo enseraron solo de esa luz salia una risa que muchos pueden temerle

* * *

**mientras tanto en el helicoptero**

dani habia terminado de contar lo que habia sucedido y de paso conto su plan de escape

-bien ya saben que hay que hacer- pregunto dani

-SI- respondieron todos

en eso llegaron los contrabandistas junto con shadow y pepillo quien aparentemente estaba mojado, como sabian ellos no capturaron a daniel y el se escondio debajo de una manta que estaba al lado de perla su verdadero amor

-genial no pudimos atrapar a mas aves- dijo uno de los contrabandistas

-tranquilo con estas aves tenemos suficiente tenemos que regresar a rio de janeiro hay tomaremos un vuelo a los angeles en donde veremos a nuestro jefe, hay le entregaremos las aves y el nos dara nuestra paga- dijo otro contrabandista

-entonces van a vendernos-preguntaba fani muy atemorrizada

-eso parece pero no dejare que te hagan daño fani-exclamo nico

pero en eso shadow golpe sus jaulas

-callense no quiero oirlos o ahora mismo los mato-dijo muy furioso shadow

-tranquilo shadow nadie matara a nadie- dijo pepillo

-esta bien que ya despegen esta cosa ya me quiero ir de aqui- exclamo shadow

los dos contrabandistas subieron al helicoptero y lo pusieron el marcha a rio de janerio para tomar un avion, tal vez se pregunten por que tomaran un avion si ya tienen un helicoptero el hecho es que un helicoptero no es tan rapido y con un avion tendran mas seguridad y rapides

-bueno ya estamos en el aire- pensaba dani- una...dos...tres salgan todos-grito dani

rafael,nico,pedro, silver y blu se lansaron contra las puertas de las jaulas abrinedolas pero las jaulas de las chicas no se abrieron por lo que solo los chicos pudieron saltar del avion

-estan escapando ire por ellos- dijo shadow

-no dejalos con las chicas tenemos-respondio pepillo quien miraba aperla deteñidamente

los chicos empezaron a volar pero se dieron cuenta de que las chicas no pudieron salir

-brillante plan ahora como salvaremos a las chicas- exclamo blu enojado

-vaya pense que funcionaria pero hay que segir ese cosa hasta rio ellos bajaran de ese pajaro metalico y podremos rescatarlas- dijo dani

-si buen plan dani- dijo rafael

-bueno no tengo nada que perder vamos-exclamo blu

todos los chicos volaron tras el helicoptero hasta que lo siguieron a rio de janerio en donde aterrizo en un aereopuerto

cuando aterrizo el helicoptero no esperaron nada y los contrabandistas llevaban las jaulas a un avion que tenia un destino ese destino eran los angeles

mientras que dani y los demas pudieron segirle el paso al helicoptero y aterrizaron arriba de uno de los edificios del aereopuerto

-miren hay esta el pajaro metalico-dijo rafael

-bueno no esperemos mas vamos-dijo dani

todos se acercaron al avion que estaba cargando el equipaje

-que son esas cajas grandes-pregunto nico al ver como subian el equipaje

-son maletas y descuida no son malas-respondio blu

-wau que impresionante-exclamo nico

-oye daniel mira- blu señalo que las jaulas de perla,eva,fani y paulina eran guardadas en el avion

-tenemos que tomar ese avion para salvarlas vamos-todos empezaron acorre para poder subir al avion pero depronto una bola de color morado cayo frente a ellos

-pero que es esa cosa-

-no lo se daniel- respondio blu

-parese fuego pero aroja mucho aire- exclamo rafael

-que cosa mas rara hay que detenerla- dijo pedro

-si detengamosla me lastima los ojos con el aire- exclamo nico

pero de la nada el aire seso y las llamas color morado igual solo habia humo pero se podia apresiar que estaba alguien hay y paso una rafaja de aire y era el extraño guacamayo azul

-no no puede ser tu eres- dani quedo pico abierto por ver a esa ave

-q..quien es ese- exclamo silver

-es... forte blu-

-fo forte blu-se sorprendieron todos al ver ese extraño guacamayo azul

-forte- dani se puso en posicion de combate

forte se alzo en el aire sacando dos espinas largas de color morado que las utilizaria de espedas, dani no tenia ninguna arma pero pudo ver un pequeño palo que le serviria para pelear contra forte

forte ataco a daniel pero el pudo desbiar sus ataque con ese palo que utilizaba

-no te entrometas forte- dijo dani poniendo el palo enfrente de el

forte se volvio a elevar y cayo atras de dani arojando las espinas contra el, dani pudo esquivarlas saltando hacia atras

-chicos vayan por perla y las demas yo estare aqui- dijo dani mientras se ponia en pocision de ataque

-bien podras tu solo- pregunto silver

-solo vayan por las chicas yo estare bien- grito daniel

-esta bien suerte- silver tomo el liderasgo y salio corriendo con los demas para salvar a perla y a las demas chicas

-bien forte somos tu y yo-exclamo dani a lo que forte solo se rio

forte se elevo de nuevo y tomo otra espina mientras caia en pica para clavarsela a daniel, dani no sabia que hacer pero tomo una de las espinas de forte y se la arojo a forte, la espina lo atraveso al igual que su tunica pero forte desaparecio

-pero que desaparecio- se sorprendio dani

-puedes hacerlo mejor daniel-dijo forte quien aparecio detras de daniel y le arrojo unos aros de color morado que pudieron lastimar a dani

daniel cayo al suelo adolorio pero trataba de levantarse, forte se acerco a el y le dio una patada tirandolo de nuevo

-hehe...darkness over-forte alzo sus alas que de ellas empezaba a brillar una especie de esfera que la alnzaria a daniel matandolo

pero antes de lanzarlas eduardo aparecio detras de forte que al parecer forte pudo sentir su presencia, el sedio media vuelta y salto en el aire esquivando a eduardo pero eduardo le sigio el paso

-forte yo sere tu oponente-grito eduarto que se acercaba a forte

eduardo tenia una rama larga para atacar a forte pero forte no seria tan tonto para dejar que lo haga a si que el saco dos espinas de color morado muy resistenten y empezaron a combatir

dani pudo recuperar la razon y vio que eduardo estaba peleando con forte

-eduardo- grito dani

-rapido daniel, salva a mi hija de esos malos humanos-

-lo are, gracias eduardo- dani se levanto y empezo a corre para ir al avion donde estaba perla

daniel sigio corriendo hasta que llego donde estaba el avion y vio a sus amigos que estaban quietos como piedras

-que estan haciendo aqui debieron de aver salvado a las chicas- dijo dani enojado

-dime como la puerta esta cerrada no hay manera de entrar- exclamo blu

-claro que la hay- dani corrio hacia el avion y pudo ver una ventila debajo de donde estaba el equipaje

-por hay entrare-pero unos ruidos se oyeron detras de ellos

eran eduardo y forte quienes segian peleando pero parese que eduardo es mas fuerte, forte estaba por ser vencido pero un sonido los detuvo eran las turvinas del avion que empezaban a ensenderse

-no no por que se nueve esta cosa debo de entrar antes de que se vaya- dijo dani mientras abria sus alas para volar pero un destello de color blanco los sego

-que es esa luz- preguntaba dani

-esa luz-

dani volteo a ver a forte quien puso su ala en su cabeza

-tras mi batalla contra shadow...cuando me encontraba flotando por el se lago olvidado, esa luz...pepillo-respindio forte

-pe...pepillo-

-hahaha no podran salvar a sus novias hahaha- se reia pepillo mientras el avion espezaba a avanzar

las turbinas soltaban grandes rafagas de aire que era imposible sostenerse para un ave

-es peligro vamonos de aqui-exclamo eduardo

eso dicho forte desparecio como si fuece neblina

-no ya voy por ti perla- dani volo muy fuerte a la ventila del avion

-tomen el siguiente vuelo a los angeles los veo haya chicos- grito daniel mientras que el avion despegaba de las pisa y se alejaba

todos se sorprendieron por el valor de daniel arriesgo su vida para ir tras perla, mientras que sus amigos deberan tomar el siguiente vuelo para verlos en los angeles

* * *

**aqui termina este capitulo, dani podra rescatar a perla de las garras de pepillo, que estara haciendo forte blu aqui y por que ataco a dani lo averiguaran en los proximos capitulos del fic un nuevo amor**

**bueno ya saben amigos dejen sus riviews los veo luego **

**su amiga: Perla Dark**


End file.
